Neolithics
Neolithics (新石器時代, lit. "Shinsekkijidai") is a race of magically capable extraterrestrials in the fan-made series Dagon Ball- Alteration. In the series, the Neolithics from the Alteration Timeline is a race who were originally destroyed in the Main Timeline. Overview Homeworld Kroxx, the homeworld of the Neolithic is a world of many secrets, within the South Area of Universe 7. This planet has the same gravity as Earth and orbits a dual sun social system. This planet also has two moons, Laii the larger moon and Mii the smaller moon. This planet is held together by the magic of the Dreos Dragon Balls The Neolithic also share their world with another species, the Thortaux. Culture Unlike many other races throughout the universe, the Neolithics are naturally adept in the arts of magic rather than Ki. As a matter of fact, Neolithics easily mistake Ki to be some form of magic which of course is false. Many people of this race grow up to be mages or wizards of some kind which lead to the creation of the Magic Guilds and other magic primary jobs. Since they are naturally magic able magic can be seen being used by a number of people for a number of different tasks. The Neolithics celebrate one day, the day that their King is granted his crown. Whenever a new King is chosen, on the day of their coronation that is to be the new holiday, resetting this as the new holiday. The Neolithics are divided into 5 countries and within each country, they possess a different KIng/Leader. Military Power The Neolithics possess a relatively small army as the majority of them are only made up of Neolithic that cant utilize magic due to warring against the Thortaux, who aren't affected by magic. Though mainly being made up of non-magic users they still possess many mages within there ranks. 'Central Force' This division, which takes up 60% of the units in the army are of soldiers who can't use magic. These fighters are suited in armor, similar to those of the medieval era along with weapons of their choosing. 'High-Wizard' This division takes up 5% of the military units but possesses the second highest destructive power as one of the highest position a mage can hope to reach. One their own they can obliterate continents with ease. This unit is the only known mage classification, besides the Mage King, that can harm the Thortaux with magic but even they have trouble against them as the thortaux are naturally immune to magic. 'Mecha's' This unit takes up roughly 34 percent of the military unit and is a mix of the Central Force and the High-Wizard units. By fighting in mechanical suits they can deal more damage to the Thortaux than nearly any other force. By either fighting with the mechanics inside to deal blunt force damage or by converting one's magic into pure energy and firing it at a target. Mage King This is a single individual that is the primary defense against the Thortaux. The Magic King was to one to bring about the end of the war by heavily damaging the Four Great generals of the Thouratux. This Mage alone can destroy planets with ease. Types Normal Types The people who don't know how to use magic. They are known as the mass minority. Magic Types This category can be used to describe the mass majority of the Neolithic populace with the exception of Normal Types and s single individual. These Neolithics can use magic and are normally apart of a guild. The 'One'/Dark Neolithic A member of the Neolithic race that...